Kazoo Hide n Seek
by toontownwiz
Summary: Sequel to Ghost Prank. Danny travels around the Earth to find Mac's father. But Future Danny Phantom is back and has other big plans in store for him. Can Danny find him in time and make Mac the happiest boy alive? [COMPLETE!]
1. prologue

**Kazoo'll Play Hide n Seek**

**Chapter 1: prologue **

Danny flew off from the house hoping to find Mac's father. But little did he remember he was still The Million Dollar Ghost. The ghosts his arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius, hired are still on the planet anxiously waiting for the ghost boy.

Meanwhile back at the house, the gang was throwing Mac their party. Mac was having the time of his life. But he was also becoming irritable.

"Hey Wilt, pass me a Root Beer, would you?" Mac said while he was lying on a chair. Wilt passed him a soda.

"Senior Mac, I have your comic books." Eduardo said coming into the room.

"The chase is on." The T.V. said.

"Guys, let's check it out. It might be important." Wilt said. It was. It was about Danny Phantom.

"The chase is on for the ghost boy, Inviso-Bill. He was recently seen in South Dakota. Traveling at 112 miles per hour. All the greatest ghost hunters are after him." The T.V. showed a picture of him flying over an airport.

"Whoa. That's Danny." Mac said in shock. "But why would he want to fly around the…of course!"

"WHAT?" Wilt asked.

"My dad was an argiologist, and he traveled all over the world to discover more evidence of the past. But earlier I told him he walked out on me five years ago. He must've flown off to see if he can find him."

"Now that's my boy." Jack said walking in the room. "I just hope he comes back in one piece. WHO WANTS SOME POPCORN?"

"We do!" They both said and watched a movie.

**End of prologue. To be continued.**

Yeah. Now just by reading this, you can tell that this story is about finding Mr. Kazoo. Danny will travel around the Earth to track him down. Danny's going to get some help from some old friends. Find out next chapter for the beginning of the greatest adventure Mac and his friends will have.


	2. Calling a Friend

**Chapter 2: Calling A Friend**

Danny flew past the North Dakota Airlines as he saw his friends, Tucker and Sam coming out of a plane.

"SAM! TUCKER!" Danny yelled.

"DANNY!" They yelled back. "Danny, it's so good to see you again." Sam said, hugging him. "I agree, hey, how's it going with your, "Long Lost Friend"?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"Tucker, we've only been apart five years. He's doing fine. I also met these cool friends of his. Check it out." Danny held up a picture of him, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"Cool! I wonder if we can see them?" Tucker asked. He was anxious to see Mac and Bloo again.

"Later. Right now I need a huge favor. For the past five years, Mac has been abused by his brother ever since his dad walked out on them. He was an argiologist that explored the Earth for evidence from the past. But Mac was so upset I decided to travel around the planet to find him. Could you…"

"No problem Danny. We'll come with you." Tucker said ready to run.

"Me too. We're friends, Danny. We did everything together, and nothing will stop us now. But first, I have to get our scooters." Sam added and reached into her suitcase and pulled out two high-tech scooters.

"Okay. Ready?" Danny asked.

"ARE WE EVER!" They both shouted as they ran off. Danny followed them while behind them, Vlad Plasmius stood watching them.

"Ah, yes. I knew it." He began. "Danny is trying to find Mr. Kazoo. Now I must get there before they do so my plan can unfold. Now, Ecto-Americans, go get them."

"Right." one of them said.

Meanwhile back at the house, the biggest bash of all time was taking place in the lobby. There was dancing, refreshments, movies, and all the fun stuff a human could ever think of. Mac was having a blast. Bloo was devouring the sweets like Godzilla. He ate like 30 sweets every 2 minutes.

"Hey Mac, are you enjoying your Mac appreciation party?" Wilt asked as he entered the T.V. room . He found Mac asleep cuddled up by the fire with a pillow and a blanket by his side. Bloo was watching Monsters Inc. and Eduardo and Cheese were eating mashed potatoes. Wilt picked up Mac and took him to bed.

Danny and his friends were rushing towards their destination. Wherever Mr. Kazoo was. They were coming up on Bronswork, Missouri, home of the largest pecan.

"According to this scanner you gave me…" Danny paused for a moment and looked at it like it was broken. "Guys, we have a problem. According to this, Mr. Kazoo is…in Antarctica. IS THIUS THING MALFUNCTIONING OR SOMETHING? No way can he be in Antarctica."

"Sorry dude. But this is version 3.0. Linked to my PDA." Tucker said.

"Okay, Tucker. Listen, nothing has stopped us from getting the job done. This is no exception. We'll find him. Even if we have to travel to Pluto. Danny, we're here for you. And we always will." Sam gave such a fantastic speech Tucker collapsed.

"Sam, Tucker, you guys are the best. Now come on. TO ANTARCTICA OR BUST!" Danny shouted and flew off to Antarctica. Sam and Tucker followed him. They were determined to help him.

In Antarctica, Mr. Kazoo was examining the iceberg that the Titanic crashed into. Mr. Kazoo was a 39-year old man with brown hair, glasses, and a slim body.

"Hmm, this iceberg seems to have been dented when it was crashed. Maybe if I use a different approach." He said.

"Oh give it a rest, mate." One of his friends said. "You've been staring at that thing for like, days. Time to call it quits, huh, mate."

"No. Not until I discover how the crash was possible."

"I'm telling you mate, this isn't good for your health. What about your family?"

"What family?"

"OH I GIVE UP! You're sick, man. You haven't seen your family in years. You've been examining this iceberg for weeks, and you haven't even called your family once. You're sick man. I hope you suffer greatly."

He left leaving Mr. Kazoo speechless. Maybe I should call my family he thought. But he was interrupted by someone saying "Ah, so you've finally come to your senses. Too bad you're too late." Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of him. "That's right. Because you walked out on your sons, your younger son is being beat up by your older son."

"What! Terrance would never…"

"But he would. And he has. You don't know that because you're too busy making money for them. But you haven't made a dime, have you? It's time someone put you out of their misery." With that, Vlad slapped Mr. Kazoo right in the kisser and sent him flying. Then Vlad duplicated himself into 4 different ghosts. Then all attacked Mr. Kazoo.

"No…please…stop." Mr. Kazoo said. " Mac, if you…can…hear me…I want you…to know…that…I'm sorry!" Mr. Kazoo shouted as he was struck one last time. He fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

"He may not be dead, but it's the best I can do for now. Now to put phase II into action. Destroy Danny and his little friends. That might be a challenge. But live and learn." Vlad said and he left Antarctica. Mr. Kazoo managed to open his eyes and overhear Vlad's plan. He also saw a picture of Danny.

"That's it. His plan must be to get rid of my family and his friends. I…can't…let…him…uh, do…it." Mr. Kazoo said and passed out.


	3. Moving In

**Chapter 3: Moving in**

**Author's note: This chapter mainly focuses on Mac moving in with the Fentons. In my last fanfic, Mac was adopted by the Fentons. So here's chapter 3.**

Jack Fenton drove The Fenton Ghost Weaponry Assault Vehicle. Mac was so excited that he was finally going to move in with his favorite family. But he was nervous.

"Something wrong, dear?" Mattie asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that moving in with you will separate me and Bloo and my other friends." He said with his head hanging low.

"That's rubbish." Jack intruded. "That'll never happen! Not with us. You're an independent child now. You'll be in great hands. They really know how to take care of you, Mac."

"Really?"

"Of course. That's why we adopted you. Now come on. We're here."

Mac and the family got out of the car, unloaded Mac's stuff, and helped him get it into the house.

"Mac, welcome to your home away from home. The Fenton's Ghost Workshop." Jack said.

"Don't worry, Mac. My parents are just clueless nitwit, not so-busy-I-don't0pay-attention-to-my-children parents." Jazz told Mac. "Here, check this out." Mattie said. "It's The Fenton Specter Deflector."

"I know." Mac said. "I saw Danny use it once."

"Well it's your turn. It's just for your own safety."

"Come on, Mac. I'll show you where you sleep." Jack said as he and Mac walked up to Danny's room. When they arrived, Mac saw bunk beds.

"I'm sleeping with Danny?" he asked in excitement. He hoped for a yes. He had dreamed to sleep in the same room with Danny.

"Of course. you're buddies. Now come on, we've got a whole house to tour." Jack said and went downstairs.

"Okay, this is the T.V. room, we've got plasma screen…"

"Dad, could you not say Plasma? It makes me think of the Wisconsin ghost." Danny still hasn't told his parents Vlad Plasmius is the Wisconsin ghost.

"Okay, anyway, this is the kitchen, and down there is our laboratory." Jack and Mac headed downstairs. Down there was the Ghost Bazooka, The Ghost Gauntlets, and The Fenton Fisher.

"Wow, this is your lab?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. That over there is the Fenton Portal. This is where the ghosts Danny fights come out. I've tried many times to try and invent a way to keep ghosts from doing that. None of them ever worked. Oh well, now there's something you have to know. See that tube in the Portal, that's the Ecto-filtrater. You have to take this tube…" Jack picked up a tube filled with clean Ectoplasm. "…and switch tubes every 6 months. If not, this place will blow up."

"Okay." Mac said weakly. He had been touring for hours. He was becoming irritable.

"Now, to teach you ghost hunting…"

"JACK! Come quick! Ghosts are attacking!" Mattie said.

"I've got the Ghost Gauntlets!" Mac screamed as he grabbed them and ran upstairs.

"That's my boy." Jack said getting the Ghost Bazooka.

Mac was punching away at the attacking ghosts. While Jack shot at the birds. The bird grabbed Jazz, but Mac punched him and the ghosts disappeared.

"Honey, you did it." Mattie said hugging his step-son.

"That's my boy." Jack say picking him up. "To celebrate, let's all go out for pizza. My treat, to celebrate Mac's first ghost battle. Wait, the ghost shield is breaking."

"No problem, I can fix it." Mac said, as he took a wrench, and fixed it up. Jack, Jazz, and Mattie stared at him in amazement. They had never seen anyone do that before.

"Why, Mac. I had no idea." Jazz said. "You're, amazing."

"Indeed. Now, let's go get that pizza." Jack shouted as they ran off. Mac took the Ghost Gauntlets into the assault vehicle. They drove off for some pizza.

**To be continued.**

The action officially starts next chapter. This is going to get ugly. Stay tuned.


	4. Look Line and Duck!

**Chapter 4: Look-Line-And-Duck**

**This is only my 2nd fanfic. I'm new here, okay. So please don't be harsh if you don't like this, okay?**

Danny and his friends flew across the Earth to Antarctica with hopes of finding Mac his father. But little did they know, Vlad Plasmius, Danny arch enemy was following them.

"Now to put phase II to my plan into action." Vlad said. "But first, it requires me to travel across the planet back to North Dakota. That won't be too difficult." Vlad flew off faster than the speed of light and got to North Dakota in a matter of hours.

Back at the house, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were cleaning up the party stuff for Frankie.

"Man, this was the best party ever." Wilt said.

"Coco." Coco replied. (translator: agreed) Coco took the refreshments back to the kitchen. Eduardo took the party games back to the closet. Wilt put Bloo to bed after Bloo fell asleep cleaning the floor of garbage.

Vlad Plasmius was outside of the house waiting for the perfect time to strike the house. He watched everyone turn into bed. Then he saw Frankie come out.

"This is it." he said. "Time to strike." He jumped out of the bushes and scared Frankie to death. She fell to the ground in fright.

"Listen, do you know where this boy is?" Vlad asked. He held up a picture of Mac.

"Yes, see that house, Fenton Works, there?" Frankie began having no idea she was being played hook-lin-and-sinker. "He's over there." Vlad grinned with evil in his eyes as he took the picture back and flew off.

"Wait a minute. That guy looked familiar." Frankie said.

_Flashback_

_Frankie turned on the T.V._

"_The hunt is on for this guy." The reporter said when the screen switched to Vlad Plasmius._

"_Hmm, he looks dangerous." Mac said as he was playing twister with Bloo. "Aw, he doesn't look that evil." Frankie said bringing in chips and soda._

"_I'm not so sure about that." Danny said. "His name is Vlad Plasmius. He's my arch enemy. Let me tell you, he's no pushover. I'm barely able to beat him once."_

"_Yikes. He's that tough?" Wilt asked. _

"_yes! He is. If anyone comes within contact with him, be ready for combat."_

_Flashback ends_

"WOAH! I just gave directions to a ghost! He's after Mac! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Frankie screamed to herself.

"What happened?" Wilt asked. Frankie was shaking in terror.

"That…gh…ghost…we…s…saw…on…T.V…I…just…gave…direction…to…Mac. HE'S GOING TO KILL MAC!"

Are you insane? What is wrong with you?" Wilt screech. "Do you want Mac to die, or not?"

"I know. I know! I wish Danny was here. And that wish-granting ghost hears every wish said." Desiree appeared right in front of them.

"Oh now you're talking wishes." She said as she waved her hands. "_And so you have wished it, so it shall be!_" Just then, a clone of Danny Phantom appeared. He said. "Unfortunately, the real Danny is unable to help you. But I am a clone of him. I have all of his powers and personalities. You'll have all the help you can get."

"Thank you, Desiree." Frankie said. Desiree left.

Meanwhile at The Fenton's house, Mac was asleep on the couch. Vlad Plasmius phased through the wall and try to sneak up on Mac.

"Now, phase II begins." Vlad said. "To sneak up on Mac and crush him." But Vlad spoke too loud; he woke up Mac in an instinct.

"YOU! The Wisconsin ghost!" Mac shouted and grabbed the Ghost Gauntlets. "Ah ha! I see you inherited your irritability from your father. Who is dead."

"DON'T YOU LIE!" he shouted.

"Lie? That's the truth. Your father never stood a chance. Your friend is going to Antarctica to find him." Vlad said. "But you won't recognize him. You never will. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Vlad stood right in front of Mac and slapped him right into a wall. "Say goodbye, "perfect child" You'll never survive."

Jack, Jazz and Mattie got out of bed to see what the ruckus was.

"Great gobs of ghosts!" Jack shouted. "Our little boy is being attacked by The Wisconsin Ghost! Jazz, you handle the ghost bazooka, Mattie, you handle the Specter Deflector and The Anti-Ecto Blade. I've got the Fenton Peeler.

_The Specter Deflector is a device built by Jack that repels and weakens any ghost that comes within contact of anyone wearing it. The Anti-Ecto Blade is a special sword that also repels any ghost the gets hit with it. The Fenton Peeler when activated, uncovers the true ghost body._

"Now, let's go get that ghost!" Jack yelled as the three of them ran into the T.V. room.

**To be continued.**

Next chapter will only focus on Danny, Sam and Tucker. I promise. Just stay tuned. Please review. I just want your opinion.


	5. A Brave Plan at Hand

**Chapter 5: A Brave Plan At Hand**

Different food, different language, and different clothes. This was a very bad sign for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Their quest had led them to Europe.

"I knew it, Tuck. We're lost in Europe." Danny said, groaning. "We may be on the right track, but we don't have any clue on which way to go to get to Antarctica. Nice going, Tucker. You got us lost."

"Danny, I didn't get us lost. I think, but this thing could be starting to malfunction. After all, I can't update it." Tucker explained.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Sam asked. "Either we learn a European language, or we walk all across Europe and hope we get out of this country."

"I know what you mean." Danny replied. "I hate Europe. Hey, did I tell you Mac and his friends tried to go to this country?"

"Yeah, and I'm dang glad they didn't." Sam added. "This is the worst country I've ever visited. Come on, let's keep going. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get out of here and get to Antarctica before we know it."

"Hey, the scanner's working again!" Tucker shouted. "To get out of this country, we go, that way! He pointed towards a highway."

Danny, Sam and Tucker began running. The highway was crowded with cars. During which Danny told Sam and Tucker his adventures with Mac and what he saw.

"Wow, I can't believe the worst imaginary friend ever moved in next door with him and caused problems for him" Tucker said.

"I know. That must've been torture for him." Sam added. "How did it turn out?"

"Oh, fine. Duchess moved back in, Mac got his friends back, and Mac and Bloo became Duchess's personal maids."

Sam and Tucker gazed at him like he was insane. Then, they burst into laughter.

"Oh, but it gets better. Next, Mac entered a contest to go to Europe. Everyone was packing at the last moment. Making Mac very, very irritable. When they finally got there, when Mac was about to pull the tickets out of his backpack, he passed out on the floor because he worked so hard. Mr. Herriman made him type an entire schedule, Mac had to convince Bloo to go, and he had to convince Coco it was safe to go."

"Wow, how long was he out for?" Sam asked.

"I think he was asleep for, um…6 hours." Danny answered with a glum look on his face.

"Oh man. That's killer. I hope he's okay." Tucker said with depression.

"He's fine. In fact, I had to convince his friends to throw him a Mac appreciation party for him. And get this. MY PARENTS ADOPTED HIM!" Tucker and Sam looked at him once again like he was joking.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "Yep." Danny held up the adoption papers.

_To Mrs. Kazoo,_

_We here by wish to adopt your son/daughter, Mac Kazoo. We accept all the charges to him, and we understand any medical conditions your son/daughter has. We promise to take good care of Mac Kazoo as you did._

_Jack Fenton Mattie Fenton_

_Parent Signature_

Sam and Tucker looked at the paper as if it were alive. There was a few minutes if silence. But someone broke the silence.

"Hello, you must be Danny." A familiar voice said. It was Eurotrish. The imaginary friend that tried to go to Europe with Mac and his friends.

"Uh, hi. How do you know me?" Danny asked. But Eurotrish wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about her family.

"I wonder how Mac is doing at home?" Eurotrish said.

_At the Fenton's house._

"AHHHHHHH!" Mac shouted as he was punching Vlad into a wall. Jazz was shooting at him with the Fenton Peeler, Mattie was using The Ghost mini Ecto-suit (a mini version of the Ecto Skeleton, seen in Danny Phantom episode: Reign Storm) and Jack was using The Ghost Bazooka. Vlad put up a very tough fight.

"You guys are pathetic." Vlad said just to be interrupted by being hit by Mac. "ARGH. You're going down when I return!" He said and used intangibility to fly out of the room.

"We won!" Jazz shouted. "At least for now."

_In Europe_

"Hmm, what if I say I could help you get reunited with your family, Eurotrish?" Danny asked Eurotrish. Eurotrish hugged Danny with great might. "Eurotrish…you're…crushing…my lungs." Danny pleaded with all his strength. Eurotrish lightened his grip on Danny.

"But how can you do that?" She asked. Danny gave her a stunning grin. "I know exactly how to do it." He replied. "But we have to do it my way for this to work" Danny used invisibility and flew inside Eurotrish's body. Eurotrish was overshadowed by Danny as her eyes turned green.

"Okay guys, follow me." Danny said in Eurotrish's body. They walked all the way to Eurotrish's house.

"Hey, who the heck is out there?" Her creator asked. "Oh, it's just you."

"You're dang right it is." Danny said taking flight to the creator's window. "I've changed. No more songs, no more bad accent, just a European imaginary friend."

"Oh my word. You have changed."

"Yep, I'll be up in 1 minute." Danny hovered down to the ground and flew out of Eurotrish's body. "Now listen, I was able to give you part of my ghost powers, but you have to use them carefully." Danny said as he flew off with his friends.

"Do not worry, Danny! I shan't let you down!" Eurotrish said using intangibility to phase through the house.

"Danny, that was a sweet thing you did for her." Sam said hugging him. "Aw, Sam, you blushing me." Danny replied using his spectral trail to phase out of Sam's grip. "Come on. We've got to get to Antarctica."

"The shortest route is that way!" Tucker shouted and the three of them ran off.

"Goodbye…Danny Phantom!" Eurotrish shouted as she blew a kiss to him. But little did she know, she was about to be in more danger than ever as Vlad Plasmius was spying on them.

"WHOA! Tucker, what's the date?" Danny asked in shock. "It's December 7, 2004." Sam replied. Sam didn't realize that Danny was concerned this much about Mac.

"Guys, we have to get to Antarctica before December 15. I want Mac to see his dad for Christmas." Danny explained. "Well, don't worry. We'll get there." Sam held Danny's hand. Danny's fists glowed as he raced off to Antarctica.

"Come on!" Tucker shouted as they raced in their scooters.

**To be continued.**

Christmas is nearing. Danny has to find Mr. Kazoo before Christmas. Next chapter, Mr. Kazoo is found. But will he make it in one piece? Find out next chapter. And I promise you. Soon, the epic match between Danny/Mac vs. Vlad is coming soon! Chapter 6 is coming soon!


	6. Past Story Makes Departure Sad

**Chapter 6: Past Story Makes Departure Sad**

Danny, Sam and Tucker finally reached Antarctica on December 13, 2004. They had time to spare to get Mr. Kazoo back to North Dakota. But first, they had to search all over Antarctica for him. Although it wasn't that hard.

"Hey, I see someone over there." Danny said. "It looks like he was attacked out of nowhere. Let's see if he knows where Mr. Kazoo is. Or if he is Mr. Kazoo. There's only one way to find out."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran over to the injured man. Danny changed into Danny Fenton. He was as cold as a popsicle. He was motionless. But he did manage to open his eyes. "Danny, it's been a while." He said, weakly.

"Are you Lancelot Kazoo?" Sam asked. She was surprised to see his smile.

"I didn't…think…anyone else…besides…my…research team…would…recognize me." He managed to say. "How are my sons?"

"Long story. First off, you left them for a job four days before Mac created an imaginary friends named Blooregard, Q. Kazoo. Mac has had him for five years. From than and up to now, your older son, Terrance, keeps beating him up. Then, when it was time to get rid of Bloo, Mac found this cool place, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. Here, Bloo could stay and he wouldn't ever be adopted. Mac only had to visit him everyday right after school. Mac has had tough times since you left. And now I just came to plead to you…PLEASE COME HOME WITH US! Mac misses you. And Terrance knows you're the only one who truly can stop him from beating Mac up. And he wants you to come home." Danny actually explained so much that he passed out from lack of breath…for a few seconds.

"Wow. My baby. He's being beat up…"

"Not exactly," Sam picked up where Danny left off. "A little while ago, Danny's family had adopted Mac Kazoo from his original family. Now your wife…"

"Ex-wife." He corrected her.

"Right. Your ex-wife, and your older child have restraining orders against The Fentons, and he's free from Terrance forever. But he wants only one thing for Christmas this year. To see you one last time. He misses you so much, Danny, Tucker and I set out on a world wide quest to find you to deliver you this message. So what do you say? Will you come home with us?" A tear ran down Sam's eye.

"Gee, I understand how you guys feel. But four years ago, just as I was about to come home, there was a problem with the transportation. Ever since then, I couldn't leave. Can you get me home?"

"Oh you bet!" Danny shouted. "I'M GOING GHOST!" Rings of raw energy formed around him as he changed into Danny Phantom. "Mr. Kazoo, hop on! We're going home!" Mr. Kazoo hopped on Danny and they all raced home.

"AHHHH! They succeeded!" Vlad shouted. "Oh well. Time for phase III of my plan. This is where you three fall. I'll be able to destroy all of you in one place. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vlad Plasmius raced off following the four of them. Phase III was in action.

**To be continued.**

Sorry this was short. I want to get to the action part. But now you know…that next chapter, Mac and Mr. Kazoo might be reunited. Maybe. Nobody says I'll do that for sure. Please review. I know I'm a fast updater. That's because I have lots of free time on my hands. So with that being said, chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Live to Protect

**Chapter 7: Live to Protect**

Danny, Sam and Tucker raced off from Antarctica, carrying Mr. Kazoo on a stretcher in a ditch effort to get Mr. Kazoo to Mac. Danny could remember exactly what Mac said and why he wanted his dad.

_Flashback_

"_My dad was an argiologist. He traveled all over the world to find evidence of the past." Mac said. "But apparently, something happened that prevented him from coming home. Bu the worst part is, he hasn't even been able to call me. I miss him so much.  
_

"_Wow. It seems like he meant a lot more to you than I thought." Danny replied. "Is this what's been bothering you?"_

"_YESS!" Mac burst into tears._

"_Oh, Mac. Why did you have to keep this bottled up in you? If this bothered you so much, you should've told someone."_

"_Nobody would ever understand."_

"_I do. And so do my family. Listen, I've gone through the same thing you are not too long ago. It was about…two months ago. Grandpa Fenton died. At first I was upset, but then I talked to my sister. She told me exactly what to do. If at anytime you feel upset, remember all the good times you had with him. Even though that was five years ago."_

"_Did it work for you?"_

"_Of course. I don't feel like crying, but I'm still upset about it. Listen, if you want to talk to anyone, talk to my sister. Trust me."_

_Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Bloo and Frankie overheard their conversation. "Mac, we want to help." Frankie said, carrying a present in. Mac was a happy boy._

"_See, everyone wants to help." Danny said._

"_Thanks guys, you're the best." Mac said._

"_Can we stop talking about this now, cause IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Wilt shouted and they started the Mac Appreciation Party._

_Flashback ends_

"Danny, are you okay?" Tucker asked. Danny didn't answer until Tucker asked a second time.

"Danny, is something bothering you?"

"You better believe it." Danny replied. They raced off at the speed of light to North Dakota. However, Vlad Plasmius had gotten back to North Dakota before they did.

_Back at Fosters_

"Ed, stay still." Eddy said. "We have to make this scam work."

"Luther shall obey Zeus! For I am Luther, Viker king of Alaska." Ed replied. He was wearing his Luther costume.

"Ed, what are you talking about?" Double D asked. He was helping set up a welcome back Mr. Kazoo party.

"Luther never reveals his secrets." Frankie walked into the room.

"Guys, I have to thank you for everything you've done. For Mac, for Danny, and for us. You guys are the best friends a person could ask for. Guys, go have fun out there. We'll clean up." She picked up a box of props.

"You sure?" Double D asked as Ed and Eddy left the house.

"Yes." Frankie went into Mr. Herriman's office. Double D left the house. But it wasn't too long that they heard a crash. It was Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"HE'S BACK!" Frankie screamed as she ran into the lobby. "Did you get him, oh you did." She paused and looked at the two other people standing with him. "Who are these two guys?"

"Frankie, Wilt, Ed, Coco, and Bloo, these are my two bset friends. Tucker and Sam." Danny replied. "Tucker, Sam, these are the people I was talking about. Cool, right. You guys stay here. I have one more thing to do." Danny let down Mr. Kazoo. They both ran off to Danny's house so Mr. Kazoo can have his wish to see his favorite son one more time.

_Meanwhile, back at the Fenton's house._

Mac was changing the Ecto-filtraiter. Just like he should've.

"Hey-ya sonny." Jack said as he walked into the lab. "Ready for Christmas? It's only a few days away."

"Yeah." Mac said sadly.

"I know you miss Danny, but he's trying to do you a big favor. He's trying to find your father. You'll be ha…"

"DAD!" Danny yelled from upstairs. He flew down to the lab to see Mac. As soon as Mac and Mr. Kazoo saw each other, they ran towards each other and hugged themselves to death.

"OH, DAD! It's so good to see you!" Mac said. "Where have you been?"

"Antarctica." A voice from the wall said. It was Vlad Plasmius. He phased through the wall and took grip of Mac. "I may not have been able to destroy you before, but now I have you all in one place. Hey, where are the others?"

"You mean his imaginary friends? See that big mansion? That's where they all live." Danny said.

"I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical and electronic!" Technus shouted coming through the wall. Then appeared The Box Ghost, Ember, Youngblood as a cowboy, Spectra with Burtran, Walker, Desiree, Lunch Lady, Skulker, Fright Knight, Johnny 13, and Kitty. Every ghost Danny ever fought.

"The name's Ember. I'm a musical killer." Ember said.

"I'm Youngblood, cowboy kid!" Youngblood said.

"You may call me Johnny 13. Here's my girlfriend Kitty." Johnny said.

"You remember me, Desiree." Desiree said.

"Okay! I get it!" Mac said. "Now, I'm guessing we should run."

"Uh yeah." Mr. Kazoo said. With that, Mac, Mr. Kazoo ran out. But Mac grabbed the Ghost Gauntlets and Mr. Kazoo grabbed the Specter Deflector and The Ghost Bazooka. He put The Specter Deflector on Mac for safety.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny changed into Danny Phantom. He pulled out his ultimate weapon. The Phantom switcher sword.

_The Phantom Switcher Sword is a special device that he got when he was fourteen. This sword can transform into any weapon of his choice just by voice command._

Danny fought with all of his might with the sword. But when it finally ran out of power, Danny had no choice but to flee to Fosters. Every single ghost except Vlad Plasmius was ordered to return to the ghost zone.

"Phase III is almost complete. Soon phase IV shall commence." Vlad said evilly. "After all, nobody will suspect that it's me. Danny!"

"What!" Danny screamed.

"Oh crud." Vlad transformed into Future Danny Phantom. Danny was amazed to see him. Nobody but him knew it. He had to tell the others.

"If I don't get to Fosters before he does, the others are goners. Hover board." Danny's weapon changed into a high-tech Hover Board. He used it to fly to Fosters.

"I'd better make it!" He shouted. Future Danny overheard this and followed Danny all the way to Fosters. "My plan is unfolding just like I planned. Soon, I'll be unstoppable!" Future Danny Phantom shouted to the heavens.

**To be continued.**

(gasp) OH NO! Vlad Plasmius is actually Future Danny Phantom. Who knew. Now Danny must race off to tell his friends that Mr. Kazoo is back, and his arch enemy is after everyone. Phase IV of Future Danny's plan is in action: Destroy all of Mac's friends. The epic battle of this fanfiction is coming next chapter. Please review, or I'll think you think that I'm a pest. Just tell me how you feel. Next chapter coming soon.


	8. The Epic Match at Hand

**Chapter 8: The Epic Battle At Hand**

**Author's note: I just want to thank everyone for reading these fanfics. But I just want to say, not all of my fanfics will be crossovers. I just needed to get this out. My next fanfic will be called Good Deeds Make Good Friends. Here's chapter 8!**

Danny raced off to tell his friends that Future Danny Phantom has returned. But how will he. When he got there, Future Danny Phantom was already there, but he wasn't causing any damage.

Danny entered the house with The Fenton Grapple Shocker.

_The Fenton Grapple Shocker is an upgraded version of The Fenton Grappler. When the Grapple Shocker captures a ghost, it gives them a 25,000 watt shock._

Danny activated the Fenton Grapple Shocker and captured Future Danny Phantom. But the scream that he let out attracted Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, Frankie, Ed, Edd, and Eddy to the lobby.

"You. Your back! But we got rid of you!" Frankie shouted.

"Well, obviously he escaped." Wilt added. "After all, he was a tough ghost we fought."

"That's true." Mac said. Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, Frankie and The Eds all stared at him.

"MAC!" They all shouted. They each gave him the biggest hug ever. Meanwhile, Mac broke away from their grip and fought Future Danny with his Ghost Gauntlets. But with one Super Plasma Blast, Mac was knocked back.

"Alright, let's see how you deal with this!" Danny began to glow green. Then he split into 3 different Danny Phantoms. The 3 ghosts all attacked Future Danny with Plasma Blasts, and punches and kicks.

When the 3 remerged into 1 Danny Phantom, they walked over to Future Danny, but he was gone. Future Danny was about to blast Danny, Bloo had come in and placed the Specter Deflector on Future Danny's waist. Then Wilt came in with The Fenton Fisher. He tied Future Danny up with it and swung him around. Future Danny Phantom, once free of The Fenton Fisher fired a Plasma ring at Wilt. Wilt was knocked back into a wall.

"Pitiful, do you actually think you can defeat me with these fertile contraptions…urge!" Future Danny Phantom was flown back by Frankie. Who was working The Ghost Bazooka. But Future Danny Phantom had a plan. He unleashed his ghostly wail. It knocked the entire house down along with everyone in it. But he was knocked down too by a Super Sonic Plasmic Blast fired by Vlad Plasmius.

_A Super Sonic Plasmic Blast is a blue Ectoplasm blast that Vlad PLasmius learned how to do on his 10th year with ghost powers. It's a blast that looks like the Fenton Thermos sucking someone when fired._

"Vlad Plasmius? Why are you helping us?" Danny asked.

"Aw, because, I want to be the one that beats you in a battle. I'll get that chance, soon enough." Vlad replied.

"Thanks, I think."

Just then, Future Danny was hit by a Jack-in-The-Box with hot peppers in it. It was The Eds. They had returned.

"Ah ha! I knew you guys haven't left us for good." Danny screamed.

"You bet! Now, eat hot sugar buster!" But Eddy missed. The sugar accidentally landed in Mac. Mac started to run around the house knocking things over. He even sent Danny flying and he changed back into human form.

"Man…that kid…is out of control. How…did you…do that?" Future Danny asked.

"Duhhhhhhhhh!" Danny said. "If you're my future-self, then you should know that I first learned that 1 grain of sugar gets him over-hyper when I was baby-sitting him while his mother was out on a business job when he was 4 and I was 11."

Mac was on a rampage. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked Future Danny into it. Just then he pressed a button on the stereo and out came music. It was the same music Ember used to overshadow adults. (in Danny Phantom episode: Pirate Radio) It soothed Mac into a state of unconsciousness.

"Hey, how'd that music get here?" Danny asked. He stepped on a Vapor Drone record case. "Of course."

Eddy activated the Thing-A-Ma-Jig which unleashed a stretcher. They carried Mac on the stretcher up to bed. Meanwhile Danny convinced Mr. Kazoo to take him back to The Fenton's house.

"Mr. Kazoo, tomorrow, I want you to take Mac out for a full day of fun. No distractions, no work, just quality time with Mac."

Jack stared at Danny with shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Danny?"

"Dad, I know I don't say that often, but they haven't hung out in five years. FIVE YEARS! After what's happened this past month, they deserve to have a day off."

"Your right."

"I know I'm right…(gasp)" Danny's ghost sense went off. Youngblood, and Johnny 13 were back. But they were no match for Danny. He changed into Danny Phantom and flew off to defeat them.

**To be continued.**

I know what you're thinking. That the story is over because the fight is over. But it's not. One chapter to go. I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far. If you are, then please, please review. Next chapter, Aftermath. Find out what happens in the future.


	9. Aftermath

**Chapter 9: Aftermath.**

It's been four years since Danny Phantom, Sam Mansion, and Tucker Foley had found Lancelot J. Kazoo in Antarctica. Mac still lives at The Fentons. Mrs. Kazoo and Terrence still have restraining orders against Mac, but Mr. Kazoo can still visit him as much as he wants. Mac still visits Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends so Bloo doesn't get adopted. Mac is now 12 years old and he's a seventh grader.

"Hey, dad. Check this out!" Danny screeched as he ran into the house. Jack, Mattie, Jazz, Mac, Tucker, Sam, and Mr. Kazoo ran into the T.V. room. "There's a cool article about us! It reads:

_Ghost boy, young girl, and young man traveled to Antarctica to rescue a 32-year old argiologist that was stranded in Antarctica after transportation broke down. Man has been trapped from March 3rd, 1996- July 7th, 2001. Ghost boy had this to say. "It was difficult to find this man, but as long as I have these 2 friends, I never give up!" Now lonely 8-year old child has been reunited with his father._

"…This must've been from four years ago. When we first saved you, Mr. Kazoo."

"Whoa, we're famous!" Tucker shouted.

"More like we were famous." Sam added. "This was from 4 years ago. At least some people recognize us.."

"Hey, Fenton." Dash said coming in. "I saw you out there, MAN! You are cool! Where did you get ghost powers?"

"I've had them for years!" Danny answered.

"Whoa! So, hey…you four are from the newspaper, and you, the 12-year old, Mac P. Kazoo! Oh man, could I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Mac said. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Mac and Mr. Kazoo signed autographs.

Hey, I wanted to ask you guys something. Would you want to come to the high school reunion at Casper High School?"

"Cool! I'd love to go. But umm… I've got something to do. I have to visit…"

"Your imaginary friends? Don't worry. They've all been invited. Any friend of my friend is a friend of mine."

"Really?"

_At Casper High School_

Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Kazoo and Danny were all having fun at the Casper High Reunion. Danny met some of his old classmates. Sam and Tucker were the DJ's playing Vapor Drone. (like they did at Danny's house party in episode: Pirate Radio)

"Danny!" A voice called. It was Paullina. Danny's old girlfriend who he had a crush on. "It's so good to see you, Danny! Did you get the paper. It took three years to publish a picture of The Ghost Boy saving…AHHHHH! It's you! You're the person The Ghost Boy saved."

"Yes I am!" Mr. Kazoo said. "I'm an argiologist. I adore little children…"

"Dad, you're embarrassing me." Mac said.

"Oh my gosh. You're so cute. Are you this man's son?" Paullina asked.

"Yes."

"How come I don't see you around school?"

"I'm only in 7th grade."

"Oh. Danny, I have to go home, bye Danny!" Paullina ran off with his dad.

"Danny! There you are." Valerie said running towards him. "Hi, it's been 4 years, Danny. Who's your friend?"

"Valerie, this is Mac. Mac, this is Valerie." Danny said. Mac was wearing his best tuxedo.

"Ooh. You're looking fancy tonight. You hear for the reunion with your imaginary friends?"

"Yes." Danny said. "But Dash invited him and his friends here. He knows I'm the Ghost Boy, so he invited me, him and all his friends here. Hope it's okay?"

"Sure. I'm going to get some punch. Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. See you later, Danny." Valerie ran off to announce the next song.

"Fenton Meister!" Another voice yelled. It was Kwan. One of Valerie's friends. "Hey, who's the mini you?"

"Oh, him? This is Mac. Mac, this is Kwan."

"Hey, you're the lonely eight-year old. No offence."

"None taken." Mac said.

"It's an honor to be in your father's presence. He was stranded in Antarctica for years. I can't believe you're back. Especially because Fenton helped you. Oops." Kwan looked at his PDA. "Go to go! See ya Fenton Meister!" Kwan ran off. When another voice came from behind Mac.

"MAC!" She yelled. It turned out to be Mac's girlfriend. Her name was Robin. She wore a purple dress that had Danny Phantom's lgo on it. Only the logo was light blue.

"Hi Robin. You remember Danny, right?" Mac asked while he took her purse.

"Sure I do. Hey, you want to dance, Mac?" She asked getting ready for a spunky dance as that Vapor Drone music came on again.

"Sure, I'd love to." Mac took Robin's hands as they slow danced the night away.

"Hey, Danny." Frankie said holding two punch drinks. "Punch?"

"Sure." Danny took a sip of the punch. "Man, I cannot believe that you got all of us hooked to the greatest party ever!"

"I know! It's awesome!" Bloo shouted dancing with Coco. "THANKS MAC!"

"No problem, Bloo." Mac said as he continued to dance with Robin. Wilt was helping with entertainment, Eduardo was a security guard, and Mr. Herriman helped keep everything on schedule.

"Danny, I wanted to ask you something…um…what was it?" Frankie was too shy to ask him if he wanted to dance with her.

"Sure I'll dance with you." Danny said. He saw right through Frankie's shyness.

The dance went on for hours. Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Danny, and all of Casper high's 2004 9th grade students were having a blast. The dance ended at 10 p.m. When the gang went home, Mac wanted to ask Robin something.

"Guys, you go home. I want to walk Robin home." Mac said.

"Well, okay. Just don't get lost, okay?" Frankie said. The two of them have been friends for 4 years. She didn't want to lose him.

Mac and Robin walked to Robin's house. Robin lives in an ordinary house, with a chimney, and satellite.

"Robin, I didn't know you were rich." Mac said as he stared at the house in shock.

"I'm not rich. I'm just above middle-class."

"So am I."

"COOL!" They both shouted. "Listen, Robin, I really had a great time tonight. Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Me too." Robin replied. They leaned in closer and closer. They were about to kiss each other when all of a sudden they heard laughter from the sky.

"Oh man. Frankie was right!" Danny Phantom said as he deactivated invisibility. "You two are lovebirds!"

"Yes we are!" They both shouted.

"Okay. Oh well, Mac. It's time for you to go home."

"Okay. Robin, it was great to see you tonight. I'll see you Monday at school."

"Okay, Mac. BYE!"

"BYE!" Mac climbed onto Danny's back and they soared into the air.

Mac and Robin have been going out with each other ever since they were nine. They instantly fell in love.

_Flashback from April 16th, 2005_

_Mac was running towards Fosters to visit Bloo. Meanwhile, Robin was running from Fosters to avoid Terrence. They bumped into each other and fell to the ground. After a few minutes of unconsciousness, they woke up._

"_Sorry." They both said. They both looked into each other's eyes._

"_You dropped this." Robin said._

"_Thanks. It's a present for my imaginary friend celebrating the 6th anniversary of his creation." Mac told her. "He lives at Fosters."_

"_Really? Could you show me?" She asked. When Danny came out. "Show what to who?" He asked._

"_I'm going to show my friend my imaginary friend Bloo. Do you know where he is?"_

"_He's out shopping for some candy. The greedy punk."_

"_Don't worry. He's fun to be around with."_

_Flashback Ends_

Danny used intangibility to phase through the wall and get Mac into his pajamas. Mac went straight to sleep. Danny decides to pay Fosters a visit. So he snuck out and flew over to Fosters. Bloo was asleep watching T.V. while Wilt, and Eduardo was still awake. Coco was helping Frankie with chores. Danny looked at the clock, it was 10:34, then gently tapped Eduardo on the shoulder. Eduardo was so frightened he jumped and knocked Danny into a wall.

"Oh, sorry senior Daniel. I didn't see you there." Eduardo said.

"It's okay, Eduardo." Danny replied. "I wanted to see how Bloo's doing.

"Bloo is doing okay. He's just tired. I'm heading to bed, too. Okay? See you tomorrow." Wilt said.

"Night, guys." Danny said.

"Night Danny." Wilt said and yawned. Wilt carried Bloo up to bed. Danny decided to head home, too. Danny weakly managed to fly home. Danny flew into his room and saw Mac fast asleep. Danny flew up to his bunk-bed, changed back into Danny Fenton, and fell asleep.

After that, Mac became a full time ghost fighter. No matter what ghost came in his way, Mac always used his wits to out-smart the ghost and be victorious. His parents, his friends, and Danny were so proud of him. Mac was free of Terrence and Mrs. Kazoo forever.

**The End.**

Well, that's it. The end of the story. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Next fanfiction will be** Good Deeds Make Good friends**. Where Mac finally loses it from his life. His friends take his anger the wrong way and set out to prove to Mac that they are good friends. That's all I am saying for now. Until then, read, review and enjoy.


End file.
